The Backstory
by JigsXInk
Summary: Jaydan, Shaymi, and Chaydee's mother's death sends them on a run from Social Services and their father who suddenly decides he 'cares.' Join them as their run sends them to Mobius in search of refuge.-Just to help you understand the upcoming story w/Sonic


_HEYY! First fanfic, be nice. Flames shall be read, appreciated, then eaten and laughed at. Jay, disclaimer?_

**Jay: Yah, she doesn't own anything that goes to Sega. TO THE STORY!**

**Shay: Why did you scream!**

**Chay: I learned long ago to never ask...**

**Jay: Shaddup!**

_o.O''_

* * *

_THE BACKSTORY_

**Jay's POV**_  
_

* * *

I now know that my neighborhood was never the safest. The police would always be patrolling my street. The corners were always occupied with gangs and drunkards. Sometimes walking home from school was keeping a watch on my virginity. Everywhere you look; children without fathers, fathers without wives.

Of course, it wasn't until me and my brothers left Saolce that I realized how dangerous it really was. How lucky we are to be alive. If you grew up with that kind of risk, it becomes the normality in your life. It disillusions you to what the other worlds are like. Not every other kid is a crack head. Not every house needs bars on the windows or three locks on each door. Not every teacher must be prepared to fight for the lives of their students. Not every kid only has a mum or only has a dad. A lot have a mum _and _dad.

But not me and my brothers. Our dad left once we were born. Who would want to raise triplets in a world like this? At least, that's what Mum would tell us when we'd ask. Then she'd smile and tell us to do our homework or get a snack before bed.

Shaymi, Chaydee, and I know better now. We're not as naïve as when we were say, ten years old. We know that we are one of the only mistakes Mum made in her teenage life. She got down on dad before they were even married and paid the price. Bada bing, bada boom, the birds and the bees, here we stand today.

Growing up in Saolce wasn't all bad. It gave me and my brothers the need to learn to defend ourselves. I have black belts in karate, tae kwon do, jiu jitsu, and tung su do. As a matter of fact, I'm a certified ninja! Shaymi has a black belt in ninjutsu. He carries his bo staff with him everywhere. Yah, a long tapered staff about three inches taller them him seems a pain to carry around. But one day, he was getting picked on at school. One of the kids hit him and on instinct, he made a sweeping motion with his hand, knocking the kid to the ground with a bo that appeared in his hand. Now, whenever he needs it, it appears. Really weird.

Now, Chaydee. He…he has a special way of fighting. He just sorta, doesn't. He gets called out because he's a huge joker and none too smart. And he shows up to the fight. But when the other guy and him start circling, Chay will get this blank, trance-like face. The other fighter would seem to be bothered or disturbed by something. Their moves would become uncertain. Their judgment; terrible. Chay would dodge until they made a mistake. Then he'd trip up his opponent and kneel on his chest. In our town, that meant you won.

Of course, Chay has black belts in tung su do and tai chi. I never understood why he took tai chi. As far as I know, all you do is breath and meditate. When I mention this, Chay just shrugs and says it's more than that. Anyhow, Shay and I always ask what he does when he gets that look on his face. He gives a clueless look and asks what the hell we're talking about. I seriously think he doesn't know…

Besides, all of that is in mine and my bros' past. I'm here to tell you about how we ended up in Mobius; a whole 'nuther planet! It started with Shay's laser pointer, believe it or not. He got it from his buddy, Mec. He would shine it on the wall and watch us freak out since there was always the danger of a sniper out there. Soon, we stopped paying attention to it. The one day we should have paid attention to it was the day that changed our lives.

* * *

_WHATCHA THINK?_

**Jay: I sound so...dark**

**Shay: I sound so BAD-ASS!**

**Chay: I sound so stupid...**

**Shay+Jay: You are**

**Chay:...Yah, you're right.**

**_REVEIW!_  
**


End file.
